Angel Feud
by RaveNightshade
Summary: Next series from Angel In Training.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Angels Feud **

_Chapter 1 Waking Up_

It had been about a month and Lexine hadn't awoken yet. Michael had been by her side the whole time. He slept there and ate there. Everyday she had visitors. They didn't stay long though. It was a bright morning. Sylvia was bringing Michael something to eat. Michael was asleep head resting on Lexine's bed. Sylvia set the food on the table and pulled out a bouquet of tiger lilies and burgundy roses. She replaced them with the ones that were already in the vase.

She turned and noticed Lexine had shifted. Her body now curled up her head closer to Michaels. She had pulled his hand, which was holding hers closer to her. Sylvia sat down on the bed trying not to wake Michael up but failed. He lifted his head and turned to Sylvia. Quickly looking back to Lexine. He slowly turned his gaze away from her body and to Sylvia. "She moved a few minutes ago." She said smiling. "Morning." Michael thought she was talking to her. He grunted like every time she greeted him. "Not you. Her." Sylvia point behind him.

He turned his head to see Lexine wake. "Morning, Sylvia." She smiled still looking asleep. Lexine sat up taking notice that her hand was in Michael's. She smiled at him. "It's about time you got up." Sylvia said poking fun at her. Lexine looked at her. "How long have I been out?" "About a month." She said standing up. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Raphael." Lexine nodded. She looked back at Michael. "So I take it we won."

She watched as her hand was lifted and she was pulled toward Michael. His arms wrapped around her letting go of her hand. She was surprised at first but a smile soon spread across her lips. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "I knew you'd be fine." He whispered into her ear. Her smile grew a little wider hearing the care in his voice. It wasn't filled with hatred or anger toward her.

Raphael opened the door to her bedroom with Sylvia behind him. A smirk grew across his lips his blue eyes lit with amusement. "Pardon my intrusion." She began to pull away but Michael kept a tight grip on her. "Well I'm glad to see you up and okay." She smiled looking at Raphael. "Me too." She said dragging her legs more to the front pushing Michael away so she could stand.

"You sure you can stand?" "Why shouldn't I be able to?" She said putting her feet on the ground. "You've been in bed for a while. Your muscle can't be working right." She stood up and walked forward. "Seem to work fine to me." She said jumping up and down to show she was fine. "Well when you're ready you should go outside. I'm sure every one wants to see you." She nodded. "I'll be out in a few."

Raphael and Sylvia left. Lexine turned to Michael. She held out her hand. He toke it she pulled him up. "So what have been doing when I was out. Being mean to everybody again." She playfully made fun of him. "No. I really haven't left this room." She pulled him to the door. "You have to have been bored." He smiled as she tugged him outside. She reached outside the suns rays warming up her face. She turned to him a smile spread across her face. "Lets go to the stream."

She pulled him over he followed freely though. She sat down sticking her feet in the clear water. The bright fish gathering around them but moving quickly when she began moving them back and forth slightly. She smiled watching them scatter. She turned her head up to Michael who was standing above her. "Sit." He did but tucked one foot under his other leg, which he straightened out in front of him.

She leaned on her hands, which rested behind her. She looked straight up into the sky. "I remember always looking up and wondering if someone was actually looking back at me when I was human. Now I know there was." Her mood-changed quick her voice had changed from happy to a saddened tone. Michael toke notice to this.

He pushed her into the stream. She fell forward her hands going in front of her to catch her self. She sat on her knees and set her hands on her thighs. "I thought you liked me." He shrugged. "Yeah." "So you shove me into the water." "You were getting depressed I don't like you depressed." She smiled. "I was not getting depressed. I was thinking. There is a difference." She extended her hand expecting him to take hers. He did. She tugged him in. He sat up spitting water out. "What was that for?" "Pay back." She stuck out her tongue and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Alex and the Bad Man

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 2 Alex And The Bad Man_

Lexine drew her hand back and connected it with the water, splashing Michael. She stood up the water dripping off her clothes. She sighed and began getting out of the water. Michael followed. As she was pulling herself out of the water she heard a scream. She quickly looked around. Nobody had screamed. Her mind slowly calculating what it could be.

She shot out of the stream running as fast as possible to the gate that led from Heaven to Earth. She shoved them open spreading her wings in the process. She knew exactly how to get there even though she had never been there before. A little boy was screaming as a man had his arm tightly. His parents were inside and didn't hear or didn't want to respond to him.

She had landed on the ground now running towards them. She grabbed the man and pulled him away taking the little boy in her arms. The little boy wrapped his arms around her tightly. She could sense he was petrified and was wondering why his parents didn't come help. The man had made his way towards them. She had her eyes on him patting his head letting him no it was okay and nothing was going to happen to him.

The hand had gripped her shoulder tugging at it. She removed her hand from his head and grabbed the hand on her shoulder. "Leave before I make you." She said softly placing her hand back on his head. She turned her head back as she heard something flutter. She stared as the man before her was actually a fallen angel. His wings black with slight tints of blue. He stared back at her he seemed dazed for a moment before he left.

She bent down to the little boys level. "So what's your name?" She had already know it but thought it be better to ask. "Alex." She smiled and looked at his arm. "Are you my Angel?" She nodded and took his arm in her hand. "Ok this shouldn't hurt." The fallen had gripped him hard leaving a bruise. Alex felt warmth on his arm. He looked down and watched as his arm gave off a little yellow glow. She smiled more to her self-being the first time she had used this power.

"Alex where are your parents?" He shrugged. "Who was that man?" He asked curiously. She stood up and started to lead him into his house. "He was a man you want to stay away from." "Why?" "He's a bad man. If he ever comes near you again I want you to call me, okay." She led him up to his room. He nodded. "What's your name and how do I know you'll come?" "Lexine. My names' Lexine but you can call me Lex." She smiled picking him up and setting him on his bed. "I'm your angel. Of course I'll come running when you call." He looked into her eyes. "Promise?" "I swear on my grave." He smiled. "I have to go but when ever you need I'll always be there." "Bye Lex."

He waved as she left. His parents didn't even notice their kid walking by and talking to air. She shook her head as she walked by. She went outside and started back to the gates. Alex watching her from his window. He waved one last time and she waved back.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling Asleep

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 3 Falling Asleep _

She had arrived back at the gates. They opened freely welcoming her back. She remembered Michael running back to the stream they were at. He was gone. She was a little angry but pushed it aside. She figured he had something to do. Which she was right he did.

Raphael dragged Michael to the room where Lexine first got her wings. It hadn't changed much just more pictures added. Raphael had a new angel on the table. She was in a lot more pain then normal. She had broken the buckles and her fingers were attached to her arm. Small trails of blood dripped down her arm.

"Michael I need you to hold her down. She has to lay down on her stomach." He sighed and did as he was told. The new angels wings popped threw her back. She screamed in pain. Blood splashed onto Michaels face.

Lexine waited by the stream. Her mind lost in thought. She had been staring at her skin. It fascinated her how her skin was so much lighter than any other angels. Her skin being so much lighter made her green eyes stand out more.

She had been paying too much attention to little things about her she didn't notice Michael behind her. He sat down pulling her in-between his legs and resting his head on her shoulder. She was startled at first but when she looked at the reflection she calmed down.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously. "Curiosity killed the Angel." "I thought it was cat?" She smiled looking at him threw the water. "Yeah but your not a cat are you?" She noticed the smudges across his face. "New angel." "Yeah. Where did you run off to?" "My assignment." She state bluntly. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over her.

She leaned back against him, a yawn escaping her lips. Her eyes closed slowly. She forced them open not wanting to go to sleep she had only been awake for a few hours. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier.

He lightly shook her. She had already fallen asleep. Sylvia had appeared behind him. She bent down on her knees. "She must have used her powers. We never taught her that she must have tapped into more than she need." She brushed a piece of hair out of Lexine's face. "Maybe you should bring her to her room." Sylvia stood up. "I'll grab new clothes for both of you."

She walked away hands behind her back humming a tune to her self. Michael picked her up carrying her back to her room. Sylvia walked in soon after holding to sets of clothes. She hand Michael a set and pushed him towards the door. "Why are you shoving me out?" "Just get out for a minute." After she got Michael out she got Lexine out of her damp clothes and put on dry ones. It consists of a black skirt and a purple tank top.

Sylvia pulled her onto her bed and left, letting Michael back in who had changed outside. Sylvia took both of their clothes. Lexine had curled up on one side of the bed. Michael laid down on the other. He him self began to feel tired. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since she was poisoned. He wrapped an arm around her. Pulling her close. She snuggled closer to him seeking the warmth. He soon fell asleep to the light sound of her breathing and her heart beating.


	4. Chapter 4 Amy the New Angel

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 4 Amy The New Angel_

Her wings had changed color. They were now a soft black. She stared at them the light turning sections a dark blue. Her mind was questioning how this happened. She didn't do anything well nothing bad enough to get her kicked out of paradise.

She tilted her head to the sky. A deep sadness coated her bright green eyes. She didn't care about anything else. She only cared about the one thing she left behind, Michael. Tears escaped her eyes. A soft rain began to fall quickly turning into a pounding rain. The rain covered her warm tears with cold raindrops.

Her body shook from the cold but stayed sitting down in middle of the woods were a section had fallen down and decade. She refused to move from that spot until she understood why she has this punishment.

She woke up. Her face was damp. She moved her hand to her face and wiped away the tears she had been crying during her dream. She took comfort to the arm that was wrapped around her waist. The sun shined threw her window reaching her bed. She slipped out of Michael's arm leaving her room.

She had just gotten outside when angels surround her. She received numerous hugs from them. They dragged her to the cherry blossom tree and talked with her. She was filled in on everything she missed. There were a couple new angels that she had met. She was polite and introduced her self.

"My names Lexine." She held out her hand waiting for the new female angel to accept it. She did. "My names Amy." She said softly. Lexine smiled remembering what it was like to be new. "Don't worry Amy. If you need anything I'd be happy to help." Amy smiled her shoulders relaxing showing she was more comfortable.

The group talked for a while. The sunset and they slowly decreased. Amy stayed with Lexine. "How do you end up here?" Amy asked. Lexine turned to face her but didn't shift her body. "I was killed in a car crash. Drunk driving." Lexine gave her a look that asked her what about you. "I was shot in a bank robbery." Amy looked down to the ground. She looked ashamed about how she died.

"Don't look so down. You couldn't have stopped it." Lexine stared at her building. "We all had to come here for a reason. I was sent to fight a battle. You'll know why sooner or later." Lexine stood up from her spot on the ground. Amy watched her. "She you tomorrow." Lexine smiled and waved bye. Amy waved back and went the opposite way of her.

Lexine opened her door quietly so she didn't wake Michael. He was in the same position he was in when she left. She climbed back into bed, facing him and wrapping an arm around his waist. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Falling asleep again, this time peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5 Angel Party

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 5 Angel Party_

She had awoken feeling the warmth and comfort of Michael's body. She picked her head up. Michael was awake. His eyes held a distressed look. "What's wrong?" she asked caringly. "Nothing." He replied looking down at her a little surprised. "He's thinking about later tonight." Lexine turned her head to the doorway, which Raphael stood.

"He doesn't want to go to the party tonight." She looked at him confused. "What party?" "You don't know." She shook her head. "Right you've been out for the last month. We're having a party in the main building. He doesn't want to go." She glanced back at Michael then back to Raphael. "What's it for?"

"It's just because." She nodded and put her head back down." I'm going. You should too." She said softly to Michael. He didn't say anything. She remembered Raphael. "What did you want?" She said picking her head back up and looking at Raphael. "I was wondering if you would help decorate. Sylvia asked if I could get you."

Lexine turned around and stood from the bed. "Yeah." She began walking to the door. "She you later tonight." She waved to Michael taking Raphael's arm and dragging him outside too the building. Michael had been sitting up. He lied back down sighing. "Yeah later tonight." He still felt tired and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

Lexine and Raphael entered the building. Tables and chairs were set up neatly by the entrance. Black and orange tablecloths were draped over them. She turned to Raphael with a confused look on her face. He smiled. "Hollow's eve is coming up. We don't miss out on that. So dress in a costume. We have plenty to chose from." She smiled in approval.

"Hollow's eve my favorite holiday as a human. You get to be what ever you want with out anybody judging you. The night, which ghouls and goblins can haunt without being banished. A day of truce with good and evil." She walked farther up to where Sylvia was ordering the others to put the decorations up.

Sylvia was standing in the middle of a clearing. It had hard wood floors, which were cleaned, and shining in the overhead lights. She turned to Lexine smiling. Sylvia ran over to her. "You're coming tonight right?" Lexine nodded. She smiled and looked at Raphael. She handed him a clipboard. "That's what needs to be done. I'm taking her to pick out her costume."

Raphael gladly toke the clipboard and began ordering them around. Sylvia pulled her out doors and to another building. She opened the door, leaving Lexine in shock. She had always wonder where Sylvia pulled the clothes she brought her form. Now she knew. This building was full of clothes. As soon as Lexine's eyes spotted her costume nothing else matter. She pointed to a set of clothes. "That right there." She said smiling. Sylvia returned the smile dashing to over to it with Lexine following behind her.


	6. Chapter 6 Costumes

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 6 Costumes_

Sylvia smiled and went to the direction Lexine was pointing in. She began pulling out a black dress. Lexine walked over to her. Sylvia handed it to her and pulled out other accessories with it.

Lexine went farther back out of Sylvia sight and changed. Sylvia got tired of waiting for her to come back. She walked back to Lexine who was trying on the boots she was handed. Lexine head shot up when she heard a loud squeal. Her heart had begun racing her mind jumping to the thought something was wrong.

Sylvia had her hands in front of her mouth. "You look so cute." Lexine stared at her. Sylvia grabbed Lexine's hands and pulled her up. Sylvia turned Lexine around. She had picked out a black dress that had a white apron over it. The white apron tied into a neat bow in the back. The dress it self did have puffy sleeves but they now lay on the floor. It stopped just above her knees were black and white knee high socks began. Her boots ended half way up her lower leg. To the side of Lexine were the sleeves of the dress were laid a stuffed black rabbit that had white eyes.

"You ripped the dress." Lexine nodded. "They bothered me." She stated staring at the sleeves on the floor. Sylvia smiled. "I didn't like them that much anyway." She grabbed Lexine and tugged her to the other side of the room. Sylvia began searching around in a cabinet. "What are you looking for?" She didn't reply and kept looking.

Lexine sat on the floor waiting for her to find what ever it was she had to find. After many minutes of searching she pulled out a makeup kit and a brush with hair ties wrapped around the handle. Lexine stared at her questioningly. "What are you going to do with that?" Sylvia smiled sweetly. "Just a little bit. Not a lot." Lexine sighed and let her do what she was going to.

Sylvia toke her time. She had finished and went back to where she was searching early pulling out a small mirror. She held it up to Lexine face. Lexine sighed in relief that she didn't look like a complete mess. Sylvia had applied black lipstick to her lips. She had heavily outlined her eyes in black eyeliner. Sylvia added a little bit of mascara. She had dusted a dark grey eye shadow on, all of this making her green eyes stand out.

Lexine looked up at Sylvia. She smiled approving of the job done. Sylvia pulled out the brush and began to brush her hair. She pulled he shoulder length hair into two pigtails. They were placed high on top of her head. "So what are you going as?" Lexine asked as Sylvia finished putting her last pigtail up. "A Geisha. I love their kimonos." "You need help with it?" "Nope I got it all taken care of." "So what I just wait around until its time?" "You can help me pick out what color to wear." 

Sylvia disappeared coming back with three different kimonos. One was dark blue with a green pattern printed on it. The other two were plain one a light purple and the other a red. Lexine examined them she grabbed the red one. Sylvia smiled at her. Her smile was one of those smiles that said I knew you would do that. "What?" Lexine asked confused.

"You picked that color cause of your lover." Lexine blushed. "I did not. I happen to love the color red." Sylvia smile grew. She bent down to Lexine level, which was still seated on the floor. "You picked it because it reminded you of him. Admit it." Lexine's blush grew more turning a darker shade of red. "It does not. He has a bright shade of red." "You don't have to be embarrassed. I find it quite cute that you would do that." Lexine gave up and stared at the floor. "Hurry up and change so we can go." Sylvia smiled and changed into her costume then applied her makeup. "Come on. Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7 Mistakes

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 7 Mistake_

Lexine looked up. Sylvia was standing before her all down up in her costume. Her brown hair was pulled back to exactly how their hair was. It was tight and no piece left out. She had painted her face and all the way down her neck white. Her lips coated in a dark red lipstick. Her blues shined with happiness as Lexine stared in awe.

Sylvia grabbed her hand. "Come on." They both walked to the big building again. Before they even reached the door they could hear the chatter from the others and the soft music playing in the background. As Sylvia opened the doors Lexine closed her eyes. Her fingers tightening around the rabbits arm. Please be here she thought to her self.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes quickly scanned the room searching for Michael. To no avail he wasn't there. He really wasn't going to come, not even for her. She sighed deciding this wasn't going to something that completely ruined her night. She wanted to have fun and that's what she was going to do, even if it had to be with out him.

They were greeted by Amy who toke Lexine's arm and lead her to a table. "I saved it just for you." She said smiling. The table had been in front of the dance floor where many angels had gathered and began dancing. She looked over everybody on the dance floor. Each one had a costume on. She spotted Raphael who was dressed in an old army uniform. He was chatting and dancing with a female who was dressed in a poodle skirt form the 50's.

Lexine set the rabbit down on the table and toke Amy and Sylvia's arms. She pulled them to the dance floor. They had been dancing for what seemed like hours. Lexine had to take a break. She sat down watching everyone dancing and smiling have a good time. She grabbed the stuff rabbit and faced it to look at her. She began playing with him. Pulling his arms and making him dance. The music slowed down and partners had begun to form. She watched sadness in her eyes.

A hand appeared in front of her face. Offering her for a dance. "Oh I'm sorry I'm to tired to dance." She felt warm breath on her ear. "I came here. I think you owe me a dance." A smile appeared on her face, her eyes lighting with happiness. She quickly got up and turned around. "You came." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed. "I figured I could do something nice for you." She let him go and smiled at him. "Thank you."

They walked over to everybody else. He wrapped his hands around her small body. She gently locked her hands behind his neck. They began moving to the music. "You look nice." She put her head against him. Sylvia came into her view; she was dancing with a priest. She smiled giving her a thumbs up. Lexine smiled back at her.

"Lexine?" Michael had stopped moving. She picked her head up and looked at him. "What?" "Would it be…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Well can I…" She looked at him confused. "Can you what?" He quickly leaned down brushing his lips against hers. Her body froze a dumbfound look crossed her face. It was quickly replaced with a smile. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head and pulled him back down. This time the kiss was more passionate. She felt the warm and comfort from him.

He pulled her away. A small smile on his lips along with hers. They toke notice that everybody else had watched this. Sylvia had the biggest smile she ever had. Raphael looked quite happy along with all the others. Amy the new angel had something in her eyes. When Lexine looked at her she just knew something bad was going to happen. She knew she was going to regret kissing him in front of everybody.


	8. Chapter 8 Falling Apart

**Angels Feud ******

_Chapter 8 Falling Apart_

Lexine had sat down. She still had the feeling that something bad; something horrible was going to happen in the next few hours. Michael sat down in the chair next to her. "You ok?" She had her eyes locked on the black rabbit. She looked at him. "Yeah. Fine." She said pulling a smile on her lips. "Lets get out of here." She said standing up. She grabbed the rabbit off the table and began for the door.

Michael followed her. When they reached outside it was completely dark. She led Michael to the building with all the clothes in it. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She went inside a changed into black pants and a purple long sleeve shirt. She pulled her boots back on and met Michael back outside. He leaned against the wall waiting for her.

She grabbed his arm and walked back to her building. She pulled him to the field behind it. He sat down taking her hand in his and gently pulling her down. She landed in across his legs; she then rested her head on his shoulder. She studied the flowers moving in the light breeze. "Lexine." She picked her head up. A tall angel with blonde hair and brown eyes was standing before them. "Come with me."

She had a confused look plastered across her face. "Metatron would like a word with you." The worry in her stomach got worse once he said Metatron. She knew he was the voice of god. She stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." She looked back to Michael and smiled. She followed this angel to a tan building. He opened the doors for her and let her in.

She walked farther in. The walls were white. In the middle of the room sat a chair with Metatron seated in it. Nobody else was in this room. He was a small little boy. His hair was blond and short, his eyes blue. "Lexine." His voice was soft and innocent. She nodded. He looked like he didn't want to be here. He held a rabbit that he clung to tightly.

She bent down and sat on both her knees. He watched her. "I've been informed you have a relationship with Michael." To her everything stopped for a minute. She never once stopped to think, to think that this may just be against the rules. But something in her told her not to give up. She nodded. He sifted in his seat his fingers wrapping around the rabbit tighter.

"You are not aloud to have a relationship with Archangels." His tone had changed in a split second. It became colder. "You will stop seeing him or face the punishment." "How can I deny love? How I can deny the way my heart feels?" "Are you refusing?" She toke a deep breath. "Yes. I am. I will not stop seeing him." He closed his eyes. "Very well then. You are banned from Heaven." She felt her heart stop. "What?" "You are to be sent to Earth immediately."

She stood up quickly. "You can do that. I didn't do anything wrong." "You defied an order." "It was a stupid order." The doors opened behind her. "Take her to the gate." She felt two strong arms wrap around hers. She was shocked. He began to carry her away. Metatron watched her dragged away with sorrow in his eyes.

She began kicking and screaming. Many angels had come out from where they were to she what was going on. They watched as she was dragged away. Michael heard Lexine screaming. He got up and ran to her voice. Sylvia and Raphael were there already. Raphael grabbed Michael before he could get past him and get to her.

Lexine saw the three of them. "Let me go." She kicked the man in the leg over and over again. His grip loosening some. "Michael." She screamed struggling to get out of his grip. Michael tried to move but Raphael had a tight grip on him. "Lexine. Raphael let go." Raphael hung his head his eyes filled with sadness. "I can't." "Yes you can." He said angered. Lexine kicked the man again. This time he let her go grabbing on to his leg. She ran quickly towards Michael. 

Raphael looked up. Lexine was half way to them, the man now just starting to chase her. "You better make your last goodbye count." Raphael let Michael go. He ran to Lexine. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. Raphael slowly walked over to them. The other angel that was holding her had finally caught up. "Don't' let him take me. I don't want to go." She buried her head into him. He held her tighter.

The angel began pulling her away. Michael glared at him but stopped when he felt him self being pulled away. He looked back to Raphael who was pulling him back. "What are you doing? Stop!" Lexine lost her grip around him. She grabbed on to his arms. He held hers. Her fingers slid down to his hands. They tighten their grip on each other's hands. Tears had begun to stream down her face.

"Let me go." She screamed again. She looked at Raphael. He looked at her sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry Lexine please understand why I have to do this. Goodbye." Her last finger slipped away from Michaels. She was pulled away to the gate. She began pleading to the man carrying her. "Please stop. Don't do this. Please." "I'm sorry Lexine. I have to. Its my job." 

The gates were pulled open and she was thrown out. She fell her wings never came out. She hit sand from a beach. The impact was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was going threw. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out, stepped on, and now shattered into little pieces that will never be fixed. Michael stared at the gate. "Why? Why didn't you let me stop him?" Raphael let his grip loosen. "She was banned Michael." "So what. You wouldn't try to stop them if they banned me." Raphael looked down to the ground. "It was an order. We can't break orders." "Who cares about orders! She was the first person that I cared about. I wasn't going to let her go without a fight."

Michael broke free from Raphael's arms. Sylvia stood in front of Raphael now. She looked angry. She slapped him across the face. Her anger leaving when she stop and released what she did. "I'm sorry." Tears formed in her eyes. Raphael pulled her close to him. "It's ok." "I can't believe she's gone. Who would tell about them? Why would they tell?"


	9. Chapter 9 Alone

**Angels Feud ******

_Chapter 9 Alone _

Lexine lay in the sand. Her fingers digging into the tan substance. Her arms moved running across sharp objects. Her tears were warm and stained her face. The sand stuck to her face wherever her tears touched. Her mind began to recap the events of that day. She started from the beginning, stopping when she released what happened. It never clicked in her head that Amy liked Michael. She didn't even think of her as a threat.

She sat up slowly, tears still escaping her eyes. Each time she breathed it hurt. Her ribs had broken from the impact and were no pressing into her lungs. She winced as she stood up full. Her body felt heavy to her legs, they were ready to give in seconds. She lifted her arms up feeling something warm running down them. Her shirt was ripped and little cuts were over her arms. She looked down to see that the sand was covered in glass.

She had started to move forward until she felt that familiar burning in her back. Her legs gave and she caught her self with her arms. The burning became worse and worse. She could distinctively hear the cracking, popping, and adjusting of her bones. Her fingers buried deep in the sand, the sharp glass jabbing into her hands. Warm tears feel onto her the back of her palms. She felt her skin break open; she saw black wings grow from her back.

She was afraid. She didn't have anybody there to explain anything. She had no idea how she would survive. She slowly crawled over to the water. She wanted to she her reflection. She made it and her reflection scared her. She had a mark on her left eye. It was shaped like an S; the ends on both sides were thicker and drawn to a sharp point. Another small line crossed from one ended to the other but left a little space in between the points on the S shaped mark. She came to the thought this was the mark for the sinner angels.

She closed her eyes and toke a breath. She opened them hoping this wasn't real. She let out a sigh. She picked up her hands and began pulling out the pieces of glass in them. They began to bleed. She stuck her hands into to the water. It stung her open wounds. She brought her hands up o her face. They were supped and holding water. She washed away the sand and the little bit of blood that that covered her face. The water was cold and sent a chill down her back.

She had been sitting in the same spot staring at her reflection for the longest time. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but she knew she should get something to wrap them in. she stood up using every bit of strength she had. She tried to hide her wings but they wouldn't budge from their folded position. She began her walk to the nearest store.

Michael had walked back to Lexine's room. He sat down on her bed. She was gone. It hadn't sunken in deep yet. The door to her room opened. He looked up expecting Raphael to walk in and talk with him but it was Amy. She sat down on Lexine's bed. "Are you ok?" Michael stared at her. "Does it look like I'm ok?" She shook her head no. Michael sighed running his hand threw his hair.

"It's ok. Everything will work out fine. You'll forget about her in no time and move on." Amy had a smile plastered on her face. Michael stared at her. He was trying to tell if it was a fake smile that she put on to cheer him up or if it was real and she was really happy Lexine was gone.

"Do you want me too leave?" She asked. "You didn't like her did you?" Her smile left instantly and was replaced with a shocked expression. He wasn't sure if that was real or not either. "Why would you think that?" Her voice became softer. It told him she was lying. "You told them didn't you." He stood up. "You told we were together. You hate her that much. How can you hate her? Everybody loves her. She gets along with everybody. She helped you out. She stayed with you and talked to you." "I do not hate her." Her voice was getting softer with each word.

"You're lying. Get out. Get out right now before I hurt you." His voice was cold. She ran to the door. Michael sat back down. "Lexine." He whispered to himself, lying down on the bed. He closed his eyes. "I will find you."


	10. Chapter 10 Rethink Your Choice

**Angels Feud__**

_Chapter 10 Re-Think Your Choice_

Lexine had come across a small store. She had opened the door. Nobody looked at her; nobody even acknowledged she was there. She grabbed a package of bandages, and disinfectant then left.

She sat down in the alleyway beside the store. She cleaned her wounds by pouring the liquid on her arm; it stung for a minute. She wrapped her arms in the bandages making sure not to wrap them to tight. She threw the trash into a trashcan that was near by.

She had wandered into a park. Parents sat and talked back and forth. Teenage kids sat under trees. Children ran around wildly having fun and screaming till they turned blue. A small smile crept onto her face. She sat down and watch them run. A little girl stopped to take notice of her. She pulled a little boy over to her and they started whispering.

Both children ran over to her. "Hi." The little girl said merrily. "Hi." Lexine responded her head rested on her arms. Her mouth covered by her arms. "She's hurt. We should get mommy." The little girl pointed out to the boy. The boy nodded and the girl toke off to find her. The boy stared at something behind her. "Are you an angel?" His eyes had rested on her wings. "You could say that." She said half heartily. "Can I touch them?" He asked curiously. She nodded. He reached out his hand and touched one. He pulled his hand away and stopped in front of her face. "Do all angels have that?" He pointed to the mark on her eye. "No only the special angels."

The little girl came running back. "Mommy says to stop playing around. She got worried that somebody was hurt but nobody was there when she looked." Lexine stood up. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. Go back to playing your game." She turned and walked away.

She headed back to the beach. She sat down and the sand making sure no glass was beneath her. She watched the sun disappear into the horizon. It left orange, pink, yellow, purple, and red streaks in the sky. The sky made her rage grow. She stared and her mind thought of Amy.

She now knew why most fallen's stay fallen. Their rage takes over and their body moves one their own. Before they know what they are doing they have done it and cant take it back. Lexine was better than that. She wanted to go back. Her want was stronger than her rage. She fell to her side, her wings moving out of the way so they didn't get crushed.

Her eyes closed. She listened to the water as it came close to her body and moved away. She was freezing her body shook to keep warm. The more she thought of something to keep her warm the more her wings twitched. Her wing extended and wrapped around her. It shielded the cold air from her and kept her warm. She didn't care that they moved now but she couldn't hide them before she just wanted to sleep.

Sylvia had stormed into the tan building. Metatron was still sitting in his chair. "Why?" She screamed. Metatron looked up. "She broke the rules. You know the rules. I had to." "You let other things slide. Things that are worse you let go. You let an angel kill a human and another angel; you just imprisoned him for 30 years. She has feelings and you send her to earth for the rest of her life to live as a fallen. Do you know how much damage that does to an angel?"

Metatron watched her. Sylvia toke a breath trying to calm her self. "Please just give it another thought. Imprison her in ice for years but don't make her live as a fallen." Sylvia bent down to her knees. She placed both her hands together. She held them in front of her as if she was praying. "Please. She's a good kind angel. Please don't destroy her."


	11. Chapter 11 Conditions

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 11 Conditions_

It had been two weeks since Lexine was banished from heaven. Fourteen days since Sylvia pleaded for them to let her back in. On this fourteenth day someone has been sent to find her and bring her.

She was in the same area she landed in. Her wings were wrapped around her keeping her warm. She had many children friends. They seem to be the only ones who saw her. She watched over them and made sure they didn't get hurt and if they did she helped them. She befriended a grey cat that had crawled beneath her wings for warmth. He stayed by her side.

He sat in her lap at the moment. His purring loud as she scratched behind his ears. He quickly looked behind him. Her wings blocked him from seeing anything outside of them. He looked back at her. His eyes changed from the happy shine he had around her to a sad look. He rubbed up against her hand. She smiled and continued to scratch his ear until she heard the flap of wings.

Her black wings unfolded revealing an angel standing before her. She watched him carefully. "Lexine?" He questioned. She stood up holding the grey cat in her arm as if cradling a baby. She nodded. "You have been called for a trail." "I have a trial after punishment." He had a pile of clothes in his hand. "Please put these on."

She looked down at her clothes they were decent. She had toke them from a store. She felt wrong taking them but she had to do something. She toke the clothes and unfolded them. It was a black cloak. She set the grey cat down and pulled the clothes over her body. She picked the cat back up.

The angel held out his hand and she toke it. He brought her up to the gates. He pulled the hood over her head. She held the cat close to her. He led her back to the tan building. She could tell anyone outside was staring at her. They had no idea it was her.

She opened the door on her own. Metatron was before her just as last, his rabbit loosely in his hands. She sat down on her knees and pulled off the hood. She set the cat down in her lap. "I was approached by someone close to you. They requested I re-thought my actions." Lexine nodded. "I have. I suppose the punishment was harsh. So I have decided to change your punishment." Her eyes lit up with happiness. "You can come back to heaven." A smile grew across her face. "But…" Worry grew within her. She didn't like that word. "You have conditions."

She sighed softly she thought it would be something worse. She nodded to show she understood. "First you are to live in the forest. No body is allowed to see you and nobody is allowed to know you are back. The only person allowed to speak to you is the angel that brought you in but even then you are to hide your face and never speak. Second you are to do what ever you are told. If we send you out to kill someone you ask no question and you do it without a word. Third and most important you are never to see or speak to Michael again. Even if you work off your punishment and we let you back with the rest you will never talk to him again. Understood?"

Her heart broke if it was even possible for it to break anymore. She couldn't see her friends, she had to kill someone without knowing the reasons, and she wasn't allowed to even see Michael again. "Do you understand the terms?" She looked at him. "Yes." "Good and just so you never forget what happened the mark of the sinner will forever be on you. We will give you your wings back though." She nodded. "The angel from before will show you to your place." She stood up and pulled the hood back over her face. She turned and walked towards the door. "Lexine I'm sorry for what happened." Metatron's voice was childish again. He sounded sad and guilty. "It's not your fault." She turned and smiled at him. "You're just doing your job."


	12. Chapter 12 New House

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 12 New House_

Lexine exited the building. The male angel from before stepped out from the side. He seemed different to her. He looked at her and studied her like he never seen her before. She stared back at him slowly trying to figure out what he was doing he already saw her face. She pieced it together. His memory was erased so if anybody asked who the person was in the cloak he wouldn't be able to tell him or her.

She sighed and stepped forward. He led the way. She followed looking around. She spotted Raphael and Sylvia by Raphael's building. They seemed to be waiting. She heard a voice that made her stop for a second. It was Michael's. "Did you find her?" Sylvia asked. "No. I could tell she was near. That feeling disappeared just as fast as it came." He sighed.

Lexine walked forward. She kept her eyes on them. Sylvia looked over to her. Lexine quickly turned her head and walked faster. Sylvia stared a little surprised but brushed it off. The man entered the thick woods. He led her threw many trees, across a small bridge, and threw more trees. He stopped in front of a small building. "You'll stay here." He said pointing to it.

Lexine nodded. The man left leaving her alone. She took of her hood when she was sure he was long gone. She sighed bringing the cat up to eye level. "I guess it's just you and me now." He meowed and batted at her face with his paw. She smiled and went into the building.

It was a lot smaller than her old one. There was just a bed, a window, and enough clothes to last two weeks. There was a note that was placed on the bed. It said that she would have to do all of her clothes in the stream that was a little farther behind her building. She set the cat down on the bed. She pulled of the robe and set it with the rest of the clothes. She laid down on the bed, looking out the window. The trees blocked most of the sun that came threw.

She sighed and rolled on to her stomach. The cat crawled up to her head. He curled up a few inches away from her. The warmth from him quickly went to her face. She smiled and brought her hand up to pet him. She closed her eyes. Her hand slowly stopped petting him. She had fallen asleep. The cat closed his eyes and feel asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13 Kill the Oracle

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 13 Kill the Oracle _

She had been following orders and doing as they say just so she doesn't get sent to Earth again. She hate that she had to kill without knowing why. She had arrived back from her swim in a lake that she found. A file sat on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

The file had a picture of an old man. He had grey hair that was tied back into a ponytail and his eyes were slivery-blue color. In bold letters was written 'Do not talk to him'. She sighed and grabbed the sword she was given. It looked like glass and it was very sharp. The handle was made from real silver and etched into the handle was a raven. She felt the raven fit the sword since it does collect souls and ravens were known for carrying the souls of the dead.

She followed the river that was close to her new house. She turned right and kept walking straight. She came out right by the gates. She quickly opened them and descended to Earth. She pulled out a piece of paper. Written on it was the location in which the old man was. She followed the directions and landed in a woody area. She walked around for a while until she heard talking. It sounded like a young boy and old man's voice. She quietly went towards them. They were arguing. The old man leaned up against a tree.

"Go fetch some water." The older man said. "I'm not leaving you alone. Something will happen to you." The young boy said in a stern voice. "Boy go get me some water. I'll be fine. I'm just going to be sitting here." The young boy sighed. "Fine old man. You better be here when I get back." The boy left; the old man turning his head in her direction. "You can come out now." She inhaled sharply. She was silent nobody could have caught her.

"Lexine you can come out. I know why you're here." She quietly walked over to him. She tilted her head watching him. "How do you know my name? How did you know I was there?" He smiled at her. "I'm an oracle I can foretell the future." She stared in disbelief. His smile grew. "I know everything about you Lexine. Please sit down. I've wanted to meet you for so long." She kept her gaze on him taking a seat in the grass.

"I have seen you ever since I made the deal with a devil. He could have my sight if I could see what the future holds for me. He let me see what it holds but I could only see my death. He made it so I would know my killer; I would know every little detail." He didn't look at her. She didn't know if he couldn't see her or if he just couldn't bear looking at her even though he was blind. His smile faded slowly. "I wanted to help you. I wanted to help your parents. I wanted to tell you not to let them go. I wanted to tell you not to drive that day. I wanted to I tired so hard to find you but I couldn't." There was a long silence. "Lexine?"

She stared surprised; she spoke softly. "Yeah?" "You have to hurry. The boy will be back soon." Her eyes saddened; she didn't understand why someone would want to kill him. He was so nice. He smiled. She stood up slowly, drawing her sword. His eyes locked with hers. "Don't worry Lexine. I'll be fine." She walked closer to him. "But before you kill me. I want to tell you something." She had brought her sword back so it was horizontal. She paused, waiting for what he had to say.

"Don't worry everything will work out." She questioningly looked at him. "What?" "You'll understand when the time comes." She closed her eyes sinking the sword into his chest. She opened her eyes. He still had a smile on his face. He gazed at her. "You really are a beautiful angel inside and out. I can understand why he likes you." She watched him slowly lose his life; his soul entering the blade of the sword. She pulled the sword out and turned around. He was leaned up against the tree his head bowed down.

She went back to were she had been earlier. She wanted to make sure the boy came back. He did after a couple minutes of waiting. "Here's your water old man. I don't know hwy you couldn't have the water from in the house." He had his hand out, a glass in it. "Old man?" He bent down and tapped him. "Hey you awake?' He tapped him again the man falling over. The boy examined him and began shaking him violently. He stopped when it sank in that he was gone. He sat down pulled his knees in and stared at the body. She felt bad for him. He looked in his twenties, and he seemed very attached to the man. She turned away and took off, returning to Heaven.


	14. Chapter 14 Old Friends

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 14 Old Friend_

She had nothing to do today. Usually by noon a file would have arrived on her bed or posted to her door, but nothing was there. This happened every once in a while. She would get a break just to relax her self but she could never do that. She hated being alone when she knew there were hundreds of other people near her. She wanted to talk to someone anyone. Much as the cat that she had brought was a comfort it didn't have the same effect of talking to a human would. They would be able to respond and help her.

She decide since she couldn't talk to the other angels she would go to a human. She toke the route she always toke to get to Earth. She didn't know exactly where to go so she let the wind guide her. She ended up at a cemetery. This place felt familiar to her. She felt like she knew this place. She walked around aimlessly until coming across a male sitting at a grave.

He was engrossed in the stone that sat before him. He looked like he had something to tell it but couldn't find the right words to say. She walked closer trying not to scary him. "Hey babe." He spoke staring at the stone. She stopped in her path and watched him. "I really miss you." He inched closer to the stone. "It's been hard but I won't give up. I know you would yell and scream if I did." A smile spread across his lips. He was remembering something. "My friends have tried to get me to go out with some of the girls from where they work but I'm just not ready." He ran his fingers across the letters that were engraved into the stone.

She walked forward and approached him. "Girlfriend?" She questioned sitting down next to him. He was startled for a second. He glanced at her, which she knew was just going to be a glance but it turned into a stare. She smiled. "Something wrong?" "You just look a lot like her." She nodded. "I get that a lot. I have to stop looking like pretty dead girls." A small laugh escaped from his lips, but soon stopped.

Her smiled faded. She kept her gaze on him. She talked to him for a while, every once in a while getting him to crack a smile. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. Like they were really close. She didn't want to be rude or bring up old scars so she asked with caution her next question. "So what happen? You don't have to answer." He looked back at the headstone. "She was killed in a car crash. Drunk driving."

He stared at the stone. "She was the sweetest girl in the world and she had everything bad happen to her. But she always kept a warm smile on and never let her self get depressed about the things that happen to her. It was like she brushed them off and didn't worry about them." Her eyes wander to the stone. She read the name etched into the stone. _Lexine Blair. _Her eyes widened slightly. She wasn't expecting her name to be etched on to the headstone.

The man looked at her. "Is something wrong?" She kept her eyes on the letters reading them over and over seeing if she was actually sitting at her grave talking to her old boyfriend. He waved his hand in front of her. "Oh no sorry it's just her last name is my first name." She felt that saying her name was Lexine would be odd because not many people have the name Lexine. He smiled. "My name is Griffin. Most of my friends call me Griff. It's nice to meet you Blair."

She smiled. He was exactly as she remembered him minus the sadness. She sighed. He seem to pick up on that something was wrong. "So why are you here?" "Me? I'm having some issues that I need to sort out and I wandered to here when I was thinking." He smiled. "Care to share." "I don't want to bother you." "You listened to mine. It's the least I could do."

"They're… family issues." He nodded telling her to go on. "I'm in love with this guy and his… family doesn't like it. They say I can't be with him. I was ba…. forbidden to see him. It's been a while and I really miss him and want to see him again but I cant." She leaned back on her hands. "Just go see him. If you're really in love and he feels the same way I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He'll probably never let you go." She smiled. "If only it was that easy."

He looked at her confused. She paused to think of how to put it with out giving away that she wasn't human. "They wont let me near him. They have him guard all the time." "Oh." There was a long pause. She sighed. "Well don't worry about it. If it was fate you'll be together. I'm sure everything will work out." She watched him his eyes shine brightly. His smile showed that he was still a child at heart. "Yeah someone else told me the same thing."

She stood up. "Well I should get going." He nodded and went back to staring at the stone. "Griff." He looked back over to her. She had turned her back. "I'm sure that where ever she is she is happy that you're living you life to the fullest." She just knew he was smiling. "Yeah. I bet she has the biggest grin on and is making friends with everybody." The remark hurt her. She didn't show it in her face but her eyes said it all. She turned her head. "Yeah I bet. Thank you for listening." She smiled and walked away the way she came.

He watched her leave. He whispered to him self. "Goodbye Lexine." He smiled at looked back at her headstone. "You were never a good liar to me." She went back to her little house deep in the woods and rested on her bed. She closed her eyes. Just as she began to fall asleep she heard the door open and someone enter her room.


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 15 Reunion_

She stayed perfectly still. If it was the man that always came to give her the file he would set it down and leave. Her face was buried into the bed so she was safe. She listened for the door to open and close again but it never did. She waited to hear him move but he didn't. The room had fell completely silent all except for her breathing and the others breathing.

The person sifted. They were moving closer to her. She tightly closed her eyes. She kept repeating to her self in her head over and over for them to just leave. The bed sank in. She opened her eyes in surprise but she stayed perfectly still. A hand rested on her arm. She flinched at the touch. It gentle shook her back and forth. She was so confused. She knew that nobody was supposed to make contact with her yet this person was.

They shook her again. "Lexine." Her heart stopped, she held her breath subconsciously. "Lexine get up." She didn't know what to do. They shook her again, this time tugging at her to turn her over. She dug her fingers into the blankets. She wanted to turn around but she knew some how someone would find out and she get sent to Earth or Hell or where ever they felt she deserved to go.

They hand that rested on her shoulder moved to her hand. The hand wrapped its fingers around hers and pulled them up. "Lexine." She was turned over. Her gaze met the person gaze. His golden eyes shining happily. She was quickly pulled into a hug. She was happy to see him but paranoid that some one would come in and catch them.

"Lexine, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Your not supposed to be here." She said softly. "Why not?" "Its part of my condition." "I don't care." He hugged her tighter. "Michael you can't be here. Leave before you get caught." "No. I'm staying with you." She sighed she knew that she would never win. They were both equally stubborn.

"You have to be quiet." He nodded understanding. "I missed you so much. I've been looking fro you since you were banished. How long have you been here?" "I came back three weeks after I was banished." He didn't say anything for a while. "That's why I couldn't tell where you were." She buried her head into his bare shoulder. "How did you find me?" Her words were muffled.

"I followed you. I saw someone coming back from Earth and walking into the woods. The walk was the same as your so I followed you." She had started crying, her tears running onto his shoulder. He picked up her head and wiped away her tears. He smiled and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. "I missed you so much." She said closing her eyes enjoying his warm embrace.


	16. Chapter 16 Psycho Fallen

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 16 Psycho Fallen_

It's been about ten days since Michael followed her back to her little house. When Michael had spare time he would go there and sit with her. They didn't have long before she was sent away for another senseless killing. She would always hide him somewhere when the angel that usually came to give her the file.

Today was no exception. The angel was just reaching the door when they were coming back form a walk along the river. She quickly shoved him behind a tree and followed. He was use to her shoving him somewhere out of view. He watched her peer from behind the tree waiting for the angel to leave. She waited for him to leave. He stood at the door for a minute staring blankly. He soon tacked the file to the door and left.

She stepped away from the tree pulling Michael with her. They walked back to the building. She pulled the file off the door and started to read it. She sighed. This was a job that was to be placed into immediate action. She closed the file memorizing everything it said. She turned to Michael. "Got to go. It shouldn't take to long if you want to stay." She went inside her building come back out with the soul collector in her hands. She had named the sword that. "Just make sure to listen if someone is coming or not."

She went to the entrance. She had been sent to kill some psycho fallen that has been killing angels and demons for fun and burying the somewhere. The file informed her that he was staying at some old warehouse.

She landed softly in front of the doors. She opened them and stepped in. It was dark and had the lingering feeling of death. She had gotten to about the middle when something whipped by her head. She heard it hit the wall behind her. She guessed that it had to be a knife or sharp object of some kind by the way it hit the wall.

She stayed still listening for breathing, shifting, stepping, or any type of sound. A figure came out from the shadows in front of her. She stared at him. She remembered him. He was the fallen that had attacked Alex. He smiled in victory. "You'll make a fine last addition." She looked at him confused and soon felt the hilt of a sword hit the back of her head quite hard. Before she had time to turn and react to the person behind her she was hit again with more force. She fell to the floor motionless. "Good work Sky. You'll be seeing your demon family members again in no time."

Lexine re-gained consciousness, her head felt like it had been split open. She went to move her hand to her head but couldn't. She opened her eyes to see her hands were tied together by rope, her arms have been strapped to her sides by what she thought was ordinary belts, and her feet were tied together with rope. She started to struggle trying to get out of the belts. She tried to break the belts but it failed. She tried sitting up but her body suddenly felt heavy.

"You should stop now. The belts may look plain but they are made special for demons and angels with great strength. You're probably wondering why you can't move. Lets see I injected you with a special drug called Diazepam. Makes your muscles relax." She looked at were the voice was coming from. The man stood above her smiling down at her. "I wasn't expecting them to send you." He grabbed her face. "You will make a great addition. An angel cast out of heaven made to be a fallen then let back in only to bear the curse. Indeed a fine addition." She quickly turned her head and bit him. It was the only thing she was capable of doing at this state.

He pulled his hand away and glared at her. "I was going to be nice and kill you before I threw you in but not anymore." A smile came back to his face. "That's ok with me though. I can let you see my beautiful collection. You will be staying with them forever."

He waved his hand and a young girl appeared by him. She picked Lexine up and brought her towards the edge of the boat. Lexine just toke notice to this, also taking notice that they were in the middle of a lake.

"You know what to do Sky." The girl he called Sky shoved her into the water. Lexine toke a deep breath before she was pulled underneath the water. She had no idea how she was going to get her self out of everything before she ran out of breath. She had the feeling that if she was to die in this water she would never be found, and she would never be reborn. She felt that her soul would be trapped in the murky water for eternity.


	17. Chapter 17 Collection

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 17 Collection_

Lexine sank to the bottom. She struggled but her body wouldn't move. She closed her eyes using every bit of strength she had but failed. Her feet hit the bottom. She opened her eyes slowly. She didn't believe what was before her. She blinked vigorously. Before her were angels and demons. They were of different races. She examined the few that were in front of her.

The first one her eyes laid on was the one whose face was twisted in pain. It was female with long brown hair that drifted in front of her face. She had slowly turned around and Lexine then understood why she looked in pain. Her wings had been ripped from her back. In their place were two slits. Lexine averted her eyes away from the sight. It was one of the worst things to happen to an angel.

She rested her eyes on a more pleasant sight. A young boy that looked no younger than eight years old. He looked human but the bright purple color of his eyes gave away he was a demon. Behind him was a female. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders in a protecting way. She looked like the young girl that pushed Lexine into the lake. She moved to another male figure. He had cat ears, his eyes a bright yellow. She spotted a black demon. It looked like the skin was made from ink. She concluded it was a she from the length of her hair.

The more she looked over the bodies that floated there the angry she got. Even though they were demons they had no right to be treated this way. She struggled even more, gathering the strength to at least break the belts. She smiled to her self, he had told her that they were made for angels and demons but that wouldn't stop her. The drug had begun to wear off. She gathered he must have thought she would have given up and died.

She toke a breath inhaling murky water. She coughed only to have water rush into her mouth. Her natural reflex was to swallow. She felt the water flow into her lungs filling them. She closed her mouth quickly so she wouldn't ingest any more. Breaking the belts had token everything she had. At this point she was just running on her will alone. She tilted her head up looking at the top. She figured she could make it out.

She forcefully extended her wings. She pushed her feet off from the bottom giving her enough force to get half way out with out much work. As soon as she reached the top of the water she took to the air. She leaned forward coughing up water. The water ran off of her. She was having problems staying in the air but she knew she at least had to get away from the water.

She had just made up her mind to move when something collide with her. Both her and the object collide into the ground next to the water. She gasped for breath from the impact. She rolled to her side and looked above her. Sky stood over her a fierce glare in her eyes. Lexine gazed at her eyes. They were purples just like the boys eyes. She then noticed the purple leathery bat wings.

"Why won't you die? If you die I can see my family again." Lexine stared at her, sadness in her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sky was getting uncomfortable with Lexine's stare. She didn't like people feeling pity for her. Lexine looked back at the water. "Your family is in there." Sky glared at Lexine. "That's not funny." She kicked Lexine in the stomach as hard as she possible could.

Lexine curled up holding her stomach and coughing up blood. "You don't believe me go look. I bet he was going to kill you anyway. Add you to his collection to have a family." Lexine was kicked again. "Shut up. You don't' have the right to talk about my family." "Go look for yourself. If I'm wrong I let you kill me." Sky looked from Lexine to the water. It didn't take her long before she jumped in and went to look for her self. Lexine tired to sit up but the new pain in her stomach stop her. She let out a hard breath and began crawling to a covering. She didn't want the fallen to find her; she'd be dead in seconds. She hadn't got far before she had a foot crushing down on her back. "Now where do we think we are going?" She turned her head to see the fallen standing over her.


	18. Chapter 18 Angel vs Fallen

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 18 Angel vs. Fallen_

"You just don't give up do you. I really am going to have to kill you." In his hand was her sword. He raised the sword in front of himself. His hands level with his chest. He brought the sword down using all his force. His face plastered with hatred. The only thing she thought was this was supposed to be easy, kill and get back. Her eyes instinctively shut. She awaited to feel something shatter her shoulder blade going all the way threw and touching the ground but only heard a loud thud.

She opened her eyes to see Sky standing next to her. She was breathing heavily, tears filling her eyes. Sky looked back at Lexine. "I'm sorry." Sky picked her up off the ground. "It's ok, happens every day." "Really?" Lexine became silent. She picked her head up and smiled. "Not really." Sky wrapped her arm around Lexine's waist and pulled Lexine's arm over her shoulders. "Just get me somewhere were I can rest and heal then I will be able to fight." Sky moved quickly following her orders. "I want to kill him." "No." Sky stopped in her tracks. "What?" "I said no." Lexine took a sharp breath.

"Why not? He killed my brother and mother and left them in that water." "You can't take him. You maybe strong but he's stronger, and faster." "But he killed…" Lexine looked up at her. "Do you want to join them?" She said this calmly. Her eye showing she was trying to do what was best for Sky. "Why do you even care? I tried to kill you." Lexine smiled. "You were fighting to see your family again. The only reason you were doing this is to see them again."

Lexine pointed to a tree. "There… set me there." Sky rested her against the tree. "Your to forgiving." Lexine smiled taking deep breaths. "I guess I am." Sky smiled and watched Lexine. Sky was amazed that this girl in front of her was still fighting. That she was still breathing. She knew if she was in her place she would have gave up in the water. "Why are you fighting so much?" Lexine turned her gaze from the tree she was staring at to Sky. "I have someone worth fighting for." The sun came out for a few minutes hitting Lexine perfectly. Sky smiled seeing that Lexine really was an angel.

The few minutes of rest was destroyed. The fallen had found them. Sky turned quickly getting into a fighting stance. Lexine had no time to heal herself. Sky decided to create a diversion and give her a chance to heal. Sky ran forward attacking. Lexine sat up. "Sky wait." Both the fallen and Sky disappeared into the forest. Lexine concentrated on healing. She tried to do it as fast as she could. She had her open wounds healed and her inner wounds heal. She just had to get the poison out of her blood and she'd be fine.

Lexine's head shot up when she heard a blood-curling scream. "Sky." Lexine screamed she wanted a response but knew she wouldn't get one. She stood up, her muscle still not working correctly. She went in the direction from which the scream came. She heard soft cries. She found Sky on the ground. Lexine covered her mouth gasping. Sky now only had one wing. The other had been torn off and left to the side of her. Sky's gaze rested on it.

Lexine stared at her. Sky looked over at her. "He… didn't even hesitate… it happened." Her words were soft and shaken. She began crying louder. "It hurts." Tears formed in Lexine's eyes. She heard a laugh of evil. She felt breath on her neck. "You want to know what its like to have a wing ripped from your back?" Lexine's eyes quickly turned from sorrowful to anger. She pulled her elbow back and drove it into his stomach. He fell forward coughing. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his neck. She grabbed the top of his pants, picking him up and throwing him into the nearest tree.

He cracked the tree in half. His body hit the ground first then the tree came after. He dodged the tree just before it could crush him. "You think its funny what you do? That ripping off wings and killing families is fun." She was above him. He looked up at her. He noticed that her mood and personality had changed. She was infuriated. She brought her foot down on his chest. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." He grabbed her leg and tried to move it but couldn't. He stared in shock. She pressed down hard, his ribs cracking. He was afraid of her but he didn't want her to know that.

He smiled. "Yes. It is fun." She bent down and wrapped her fingers around hid neck. She removed her foot ripping his hand away from her leg. She picked him up, holding him above the ground. His feet barely touched. Her fingers dug into his neck. He gasped for breath. "Do you understand what you put them threw? Do you understand the pain? Do you even stop to think?" He didn't answer. His fingers know clawing at her arm, his hand around her neck. His vision was blurring in and out. She dropped him. He wrapped his hand around his own neck, gasping for breaths.

Lexine walked over to her sword. She picked it up dragging it behind her. She looked at Sky who was still crying and repeating, "It hurts." Lexine brought her sword up resting it on his hand that rested over his neck. "You sicken me. I hope you rot in Hell. I hope the ones you killed find you and torture you." She pressed the sword a little harder. His eyes lit up with fear. He started begging for his life. She narrowed her eyes. She shoved the sword threw his throat. A stream of blood ran from his mouth.

Lexine ran the blade into the ground keeping his neck threw it. She turned and walked to Sky. She kneeled down next to Sky. She made her sit up. Sky looked at Lexine. Lexine smiled softly. She looked at Sky's back, resting her hand over the wound. Sky cried out in pain when she felt Lexine's hand touch her wound. Lexine held her in position so she wouldn't move away. Lexine's hand glowed a soft yellowy color. Sky's wound began healing. Sky tried to get away from Lexine until she felt the warmth. After her wound was healed Lexine wrapped her arms around Sky. She stayed with her awhile comforting her. She knew what it was like to lose her family and she always wanted someone to hold her, but nobody did they just patted her head and said everything would work out fine.


	19. Chapter 19 Paying Respect

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 19 Paying Respect_

She picked up Sky and carried her in her arms. She brought Sky to the lake. She set her down next to the water. "Sky. I'll be right back don't move." Sky didn't say anything. She just stared blankly before her. Lexine smiled watched her sadly. She turned and went back to where the fallen lay dead. She pulled her sword out of the ground. She wiped off the blood on to his shirt. She then attached it to her back keeping it out of the way. She glanced over to where Sky's wing had laid. It looked like it had dried. She sighed.

She bent down grabbing his head in one of her hands and in the other grabbing his left leg. She dragged him across the ground back to where she left Sky. She threw him next to the lake. She sat down next to Sky. "Sky?" She looked at Lexine. "Will you do me a favor and start a fire." Sky shook her head. Lexine began pulling of her boots and socks. She then stood up. "Good. I'll be back." She said smiling and walked for the water.

She dived down to the bottom of the lake. Even though they were demons and they did do wrong she wanted to give them respect. She felt nobody deserved to have that happen. She had reached the group and started her work. She pulled the sword from her back and began cutting the rope that was holding them onto the cement blocks. She did this one by one bring them on land and setting them in a row. When she had every single one of them out she started placing them on the fire that Sky had started.

The last two that she put on the pile was Sky's family. Sky had a tight grip on Lexine's hand. Lexine pulled her close. "I know a place that is safe that will let you stay there until you can get on your feet. It's a place for demons so you should be fine." Sky nodded. Lexine bent down grabbing her boots and sword. She kept her arm and Sky and led her away from the fire and to the small building in a small city close by.

A tall muscular man greeted them. He was the kind of person that most people would be scared to talk to but he was really nice. "Lexine. How have you been?" The blank face was replaced with a warm smile. "Better. Tim this is Sky. She needs a place to stay." Tim smiled and opened the door he was guarding. "Sky you can trust Tim. He will take care of you. You need something ask him. If you want I'll come see you when ever I can." "No I think I'll be fine." Lexine nodded and turned away. She spread her wings and head back to the gates.

Michael had been waiting for few hours now and figured that if he stayed any longer Raphael would get worried and search for him. He sat up from his position on the bed swinging his legs over and resting his feet on the ground. He pushed himself of the bed and headed for the door. He opened it expecting to see her smiling face, but he didn't.

He went to a section of the woods were she showed him he could get in and out without being seen. He went for his room, staring at the ground as he walked. He saw black pants come into his view and before he had time to react he crashed into the owner of them. He looked up rubbing his head.

Raphael stood before him. "Michael, where have you been?" He didn't respond. "Are you still looking for her?" Michael stared at Raphael blankly. "You're going to go insane if you keep searching for her non-stop. You need to rest." Michael grinned. "I'm done looking for her. I'll find her when I find her." He stepped to the side and walked past him. Raphael turned around slowly. "He's already gone insane." He said out loud to himself.

She arrived back and went to her house. She was looking forward to seeing Michael's smile but she knew that he wouldn't be there to greet her. She opened the door still having the littlest bit of hope, a small smile on her lips that faded when she didn't see anyone. She dragged herself to the bed. When she sat down she felt that that bed was still warm. She had just missed him, knowing this made her grin. Now she knew he would wait for hours just to see her. She grabbed a pillow wrapping her arms around it and pulling it close to her.

Her eyes sadden remembering early that day, the faces of ever demon and angel in the water. She buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes. The only thing she wanted to do now was sleep; sleep until she forgot about the faces.


	20. Chapter 20 Kidnapped

**Angels Feud**

_Chapter 20 Kidnapped_

A week had past since the day at the lake. She was sitting up on her bed wrapped in a blanket. Her head was tucked under the covers resting on her arm. She was freezing and trying to keep her self-warm. Her body was shaking. The door opened quietly. The door was opened all the way allowing whomever it was to come in.

She waited for them to either sit down or go away but that didn't happen. They had grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet, the blanket wrapped around her still. She glanced up trying to keep her face hidden. A female had a tight grip on her arm tugging every once in a while. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. A devilish grin was on her face. "Who are you?" Lexine asked. "Just a servant to our mighty Demon Lord. "

Lexine looked at this girl confused. She was pulled closer and they were both engulfed in a cloud of dark mist. When the mist had cleared they weren't in Lexine's small room any more. She looked at the girl holding her arm. The girl began to change her hair became a dark blue, her eyes crimson red. She shoved Lexine in front of her then bowed. "Here you are my lord." Lexine brought her gaze in front of her seeing a tall man. Her mouth was slightly open staring in disbelief.

Michael just finished his job for the day. He had arrived at Lexine's house and opened the door. He looked around for her but didn't see her. He would have waited but he didn't know were she was or what she was sent to do. He closed the door and turned around. He went to go spend time with Raphael. He thought he would go see if she was back later that night.


End file.
